emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25 (15th January 1973)
Jack feels Jacob has left him the farm out of spite, but is left with food for thought when Marian delivers him a few home truths. Plot Sam is keen to read Jack's book. Jack tells Marian that Lynn Wallace was his common law wife and explains that they met at The Feathers to complete a settlement. Marian admits that she would like to marry Jack, but she's also aware that he doesn't want to marry. She tells him she would not hurt her father by just living with him. Janie and Frank make plans for their wedding. Amos and Harry discuss possible brides for Amos among the village women. Frank and Janie toast their engagement with Marian and Jack, but Jack rushes out when Frank mentions his book. Harry mentions Annie to Amos as a potential wife which gets him thinking. A new washing machine arrives at Emmerdale Farm, but nobody can get it to work. Joe passes on the news to Peggy and Annie that Jack has offered them the farm. Jack confides to Marian that he regrets leaving Beckindale; he says he wrote 'The Field of Tares' to get something out of his system, he never expected it to make him rich and famous and that he does not know what to do with his life now. Annie confides in Peggy and Joe that Jack used to have to do all the work while his father drank in The Woolpack, she says she wishes Jacob knew of Jack's success as he would have died a happier man. Jack visits his father's grave with Marian, he tells her he could never love or respect him and confesses that he thinks Jacob left him the farm to bind him back to the place he never wanted to be. Marian calls him as selfish, pig headed and obstinate as he makes out his father was. Henry tries to make a deal with Jack over Jameson's Farm, he informs him that he has bought the freehold to Emmerdale Farm. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Janie - Diane Grayson *Frank - Eric Allan Guest cast *Jameson - John Glyn-Jones Locations *The Woolpack - Public *The Mill - Exterior *Cemetery *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, living room and exterior *Inglebrook House - Garden *Field outside of Inglebrook House *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and farmland Notes *Jacob Sugden's gravestone reads that he died on 3rd July 1972 in this episode. This was changed in later episodes to coincide with the airing of the first episode on 16th October 1972 where his date of death was changed to 10th October 1972. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 25: Jack now knows that Marian Wilks has read his book, while Janie has accepted Frank's marriage proposal. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD